


All I Want For Life Day

by UtopiaPlanitia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Droid Feels (Star Wars), First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Resistance Member Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopiaPlanitia/pseuds/UtopiaPlanitia
Summary: Armitage Hux gets a visitor on Life Day who brings a present. Traditions are followed.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39
Collections: STAR WARS A Ship Awakens Holiday Card Exchange





	All I Want For Life Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/gifts).



> Part of our Discord's real life Holiday Card Exchange. Card is included at the end of the story.  
> Many thanks to Saklani for the beta-reading!

Armitage Hux sat in his small room and tried to concentrate on the schematics his datapad showed him. Emphasis on ‘tried’ – the walls weren’t thick enough to cover all the noise from today’s celebration.

He had discovered that the members of the Resistance were very good at finding reasons to celebrate. Escaped a First Order attack? Let’s celebrate! Some mechanic’s birthday? Free drinks for all! Nerf steak for dinner? Impromptu party!

Really, it was ridiculous. No wonder they needed all the help they could get, even from a former First Order general they didn’t completely trust.

Today's cause to celebrate was Wookiee Life Day – a truly special occasion, General Organa had assured him. She had tried to persuade him to join in, but Hux didn’t think he would really be welcome. Many still regarded him with contempt, even knowing that he had been spying on the First Order for the Resistance.

There was a knock at his door, accompanied by a familiar beeping. Hux could not suppress a slight smile as he got up to let in BB-8, Poe Dameron's droid. Since he had fixed a malfunction and installed new, improved hardware for him, BB-8 had decided that Hux was his friend.

In the First Order, a droid would have been instantly re-calibrated for such an outlandish idea. At first, it irritated him to meet a droid with so much personality, and Hux did not always understand the slang spoken by the BB-unit, but by now, Hux appreciated the uncomplicated friendliness and company.

The smile on his lips froze when he saw that it was not the droid, but his owner, standing at the door. Dameron hadn’t bothered to dress up for the festivities, dark curls a mess, sloppily shaved, dressed in a white, slightly rumpled shirt and khaki pants that fit him like a glove. Not that Hux noted such things. What he did note was that Dameron’s focus wasn’t on him, but on something to his left.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?” Dameron shouted.

Hux, following his gaze, just managed to see the last of a small white-orange droid speedily rolling around the corner.

Dameron muttered something that sounded like ‘traitor’ before focusing his attention on Hux, handing him a plate he had been holding the whole time.

Hux eyed the cake on it warily. It looked rather bland, brown, with small pieces of what seemed to be fruit in it.

“Sorry about that. Uh, BB-8 and I missed you at the party. He insisted we bring you a piece of Shi-Shok cake. Seems like it’s a traditional dish. And I brought you myyythlrr, which is a traditional decoration.”

Dameron plucked a bundle of green twigs adorned with white berries and held together by a red string out of his shirt pocket, peered around, and hung it above the door where a nail emerged from the wall. 

Hux knew the plant – it needed a host, a tree it could grow on, sucking the life out of it. What a curious thing to present a person with. “Thank you. It is… kind of the both of you to think of me, even though I’m not sure what you’re trying to say by giving me parasitic flora.”

In the beginning, Hux would have searched for a hidden insult, an attempt to make him feel bad, but if living with the Resistance had taught him one thing, it was that subterfuge was not something they excelled in.

Well, at least it was true for Dameron, who seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve. A point in case – the pilot didn’t try to hide that he was agitated, stepping nervously from one foot to the other.

“Was there anything else you needed?”

Dameron made an attempt to speak, closed his mouth again, and then was interrupted by slightly annoyed sounding beeps from around the corner.

“Dameron, why is your droid hiding? And just where did he learn binary?” Hux frowned. “What did he say about – a bird?”

“He told me not to chicken out.” Dameron fixed his pretty brown eyes once more on Hux, who felt himself become uncomfortable under the scrutiny, cheeks reddening under the intense gaze. Yes, that’s what that feeling was- discomfort.

“Yeah, see, that, what was it, ‘flora,’ I hung up? If two people find themselves under some, it’s traditional for them to kiss. It’s considered bad luck if you don’t.”

Hux felt his cheeks redden even more. Dameron wanted to kiss him? Fine, yes, he was one of the few who made an effort to be nice to Hux. Probably because he felt responsible for forcibly taking Hux with them from the Steadfast and later at the insistence of his droid. But Dameron seemed to be incapable of being friendly without ribbing him, and it had taken Hux quite a bit of time before he started to enjoy their banter. He also tried not to read too much into it. Hux had never had the chance to find out how flirting worked and was afraid of misunderstanding Dameron's kindness and teasing.

Sensing his hesitation, Dameron seemed to deflate, nervously raking his fingers through his hair, making it look even more rumpled. “Okay, see, I’m sorry, I told BB-8 this was a stupid idea; I really shouldn’t force myself on you.” Dameron made a move to step from him, and that just wouldn’t do, he couldn’t promise to kiss him and then run, “It's just a stupid superstition and hmpf...”

Hux put the plate down on a trunk standing next to his door and in the same movement stepped fully into Dameron’s space and pressed his lips down unto his mouth while he was still talking. Their lips mashed awkwardly, Dameron’s half-open mouth wet on his firmly clenched one. Just as quickly as he had gone for it, Hux withdrew. Even considering the awkwardness of the kiss, it was satisfying to see the gobsmacked look on Dameron’s handsome face.

“Oh,” Dameron touched his lips, surprised expression slowly switching into a bright grin, “I didn’t know you were so keen on tradition. Not that I object.”

And now, Dameron moved closer, carefully placing his hands on Hux’s shoulders, as if he wanted to give the other man a chance to evade the contact. Hux’s breath hitched in his throat as Dameron stood on his tiptoes and gently pressed his lips to Hux's.

The former general closed his eyes and leaned into it, enjoying the slow movement of Poe Dameron's surprisingly soft lips on his. When Dameron darted out the tip of his tongue, Hux couldn’t suppress a small moan, letting his mouth fall open, his arms coming around Dameron’s middle. The kiss tasted of something sweet, probably the cake, and what had to be Dameron's natural flavor underneath. It was addictive, and Hux tried to memorize it.

Just as Dameron pressed even more into him, tangling his clever tongue with Hux’s, they were interrupted by a droid emitting an excited sound of delight. Still holding on to each other, they once more caught sight of BB-8 disappearing around the corner.

“You’ve rubbed off on him, Hux. Even though I'm not convinced that BB-8 would make a good spy, but he’s an excellent matchmaker.” Dameron grinned up at him. “Happy Life Day Hugs.”

“Happy Life Day Poe.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you'd like to join the Discord (Star Wars - mostly Sequels -, multishipping, 18+ only), please comment!


End file.
